Le Majordome
by PetitLutin22
Summary: OS - Cycle des "Traditions Sang-Pur" no2, Drago Malfoy prend un bain. léger PWP.


_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Voici un tout petit OS, légèrement PWP (mais pas tout à fais non plus ...) qui met en scène notre petit blondinet préféré ^^_

 _Pourquoi "n°2" ? Parce qu'il rentre en deuxième place, chronologiquement, dans un corpus d'OS ou mini-fiction que j'ai entamé sur mon ordinateur depuis un certain temps maintenant :) Ils fonctionnent ensemble, dans le sens où ils abordent le même thème, mais ne sont nullement liés par leur scénario, bien qu'il soit possible que des clin d'œils apparaissent dans l'un sur un autre ... Bref. Ils se complètent, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de lire les autres pour en comprendre un, ni de les lire dans l'ordre chronologique (d'où la publication du 2 avant le 1)._

 _J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Le majordome – cycle « traditions de Sangs-purs » n°2**

(OS)

.

Drago Malefoy, tout juste âgé de quatorze ans était en train de prendre son thé sous la véranda quand une envie subite de prendre un bain le prit.

\- Tetsy !

Après un « pop ! », un elfe de maison se courba bien bas devant lui.

\- Que peut faire Tetsy pour le jeune maître ?

\- Commande à Robin un bain, maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

\- Très bien, jeune maître. Tetsy va appeler monsieur Robin pour vous.

Un autre « pop ! » retentit et l'elfe disparu. Drago ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

Là, un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'année l'attendait, en costume complet de parfait majordome. Sans qu'il n'ait un mot à dire, Robin entreprit de le dévêtir. L'eau était déjà prête, à la bonne température, comme l'aimait son maître et n'attendait que lui.

Quand il fut nu, Drago s'avança majestueusement et sans pudeur et pénétra dans son bain en soupirant d'aise. Il profita un moment des biens faits de l'eau chaude sur son corps et se prélassa tranquillement. Après une bonne demi-heure de trempette et un dernier soupir de bien être, il fit un geste de la main.

Robin, le majordome, qui n'avait pas quitté la pièce depuis que son maître était entré dans l'eau, s'approcha rapidement, répondant à la demande silencieuse de Drago. Il prit un des flacons qui étaient rangés sur le rebord de la baignoire, déversa une noisette de son contenu dans le creux de sa main et, à l'aide d'un gant qu'il avait préalablement enfilé, tâcha de laver le corps de l'adolescent.

Lucius Malefoy avait toujours été répugné par le contact des elfes de maison au point d'embaucher un homme, à peine un cracmol, pour les tâches qui requéraient un toucher, telles que le bain. Il avait toujours apprécié les bains et avait transmis sa passion à son fils. C'est ainsi que Drago avait toujours connu Robin, le majordome employé pour la seule tâche de les laver.

Enfin, ça c'est que Lucius croyait. Car Drago avait trouvé une autre excellente activité à son serviteur …

Robin massait le corps de son maître tout en le savonnant quand celui-ci fit un autre geste explicite. Alors, toujours en silence – il n'avait aucun droit de parler tant que ce n'était pas pour répondre à une question directe de l'un de ses maîtres –, il versa une bonne rasade de savon sur son gant et s'employa à masturber l'adolescent. Passant et repassant sur le sexe qui se dressait lentement, serrant un peu sur la hampe et desserrant sa poigne en passant sur le gland.

Drago poussait déjà quelques gémissements, alangui dans la baignoire, mais il voulait plus. Alors, pour la première fois, il attrapa vivement le poignet qui était en train de le branlé et conduisit la main jusqu'à ses fesses. D'un regard, il défia son majordome de le repousser ou de refuser et, avec un soupire contenu, Robin se défit du gant qui couvrait sa peau jusqu'alors et entreprit de doigter son jeune maître. Il poussa d'abord un doigt dans son petit trou serré et le fit gigoter doucement. L'adolescent grimaça mais ne relâcha pas sa prise sur son poignet, alors le majordome continua. Il poussa finalement un autre doigt, entament des mouvements de ciseaux, puis un troisième.

À ce stade, Drago était complètement haletant. Il gémissait sans gêne et se tortillait contre ces doigts bienfaiteurs. Alors Robin accéléra ses gestes, pénétrant plus loin et plus fort le corps de son maître. L'adolescent criait, à présent, de puissant « han ! » chaque fois que son majordome touchait cette petite – mais au combien magique – boule de plaisir, profondément enfouie en lui. Il poussait ses hanches à la rencontre de la main active, cherchant à atteindre la jouissance.

Jouissance qui survint rapidement, il restait un adolescent relativement peu expérimenté et c'était la première fois qu'il tentait ce genre de masturbation.

La prise sur la main de Robin se faisant plus lâche, celui-ci se permit de reculer et d'aller chercher une serviette. Pendant ce temps, Drago reprit son souffle et, maintenant incroyablement détendu, sortit de son bain, se levant dans sa magnifique nudité. Il enjamba le rebord de la baignoire et se laissa doucement manipuler par son majordome qui le sécha consciencieusement, des pieds à la tête.

Quand ce fut fait, ce dernier lui fit enfiler une robe de chambre en soie vert émeraude qui faisait ressortir sa peau pâle et lui donnait un air princier.

À présent couvert, il se permit d'appeler son elfe :

\- Tetsy !

« Pop ! »

\- Le jeune maître à appeler Tetsy ? Qu'est-ce que Tetsy peut faire pour le jeune maître ?

\- Tu serviras mon repas dans le salon d'été.

\- Bien, jeune maître. Tetsy vous apporte votre dîner dans le salon d'été.

Et sans jeter un regard à son majordome, Drago quitta la salle de bain pour prendre son dîner.

.

FIN

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours, à bientôt !


End file.
